


金银橘殿下的日常1

by Chenz



Category: First - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主唱/吉他手/朱一龙水仙/金橘/银橘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenz/pseuds/Chenz
Relationships: 金橘/银橘
Kudos: 1





	金银橘殿下的日常1

行程结束得比以往要早一些，回到家不过也才下午三四点，金橘脱了外套往沙发一扔，坐下时脸上表情阴晴不定，过了好一会儿银橘走到沙发旁捞起金橘散落在沙发上的外套打算收好，金橘才抬起手向人招了招，刚靠近沙发边就握住了他的手腕，队里弹吉他的虽是银橘，但金橘的力气却意外的比他大了不止一点。

相处这么久银橘早已将金橘的脾性摸得一清二楚，他知道金橘一直不是喜欢较真的性子，很多时候他眼里满满当当都是自己，牵扯出来的情绪也大多跟着自己起伏。

他自然也知道金橘为什么生气，于是也就难得自然地回握住他的手，跨开腿坐上金橘的大腿，双手攀附在他肩头凑近些去亲吻他嘴角，很轻柔一个吻，就像一片羽毛扫过，试图安抚到还在生闷气的人。

“还生气吗，你应该知道这种事情我也没有想到。”

银橘确实很懂怎样抚平自家主唱的情绪，压低的声线回荡在耳边使金橘火气浇了大半，怀里人都已经坐到腿上，索性一手揽住腰，一手向上覆在后颈略微带了些强制意味把银橘的脑袋往下压了不少。

双唇相触的一瞬间仿佛有火星迸发出来，金橘微微张口辗转吮咬怀中人的下唇，看着带了些水光逐渐殷红的小嘴，控制不住抬起大腿轻轻磨蹭两下小吉他手胯间略微抬起头那物。

克制不住的细小呻吟从银橘的口中泄露出来，那条灵活粉嫩的舌头便趁此机会滑进勾住人软舌纠缠不休，鼻息间都是对方喷洒出的灼热呼吸，空气中似乎弥漫着一丝甜腻与无法平息的啧啧水声。

金橘一把扯下了银橘本就松垮的领带，干净利落解开他全部上衣纽扣，大敞的衬衣和起伏下若隐若现的腰肢远比赤身裸体更能挑起人的神经，可一旦掺杂些不好的回忆，很快就能让人怒气上涨。

近乎是有些粗暴地将裤子连同内裤一起扒下，为了不伤到银橘的身体，还是压下怒意仔细给他扩张。

客厅没有备润滑剂，金橘的指尖在银橘唇边蹭了蹭，银橘自觉张开嘴将其纳入口中，温热的舌头一遍一遍舔弄手指，一直从指节舔到指根，待金橘将它从人口中抽出，沾满爱人唾液的手指已经足够湿润。

一根手指的尺寸很快能够被适应，当第二根第三根手指缓缓插入时，不可避免传出一声轻哼，银橘一直都是这样，纵使是在情事上，也很少有所表露。

金橘眸光一沉，探入后穴的手指狠狠插进，弯曲指节扣弄按压穴壁，感觉到身上男人明显的颤抖，抱住他的后腰翻身压倒在沙发上，脱下裤子扶住男人的腰就直直顶进去。

“你穿着外套都能让他探进去摸到腰，嗯？”

低沉上扬的语调透露出不满，银橘适应不了后穴突然被填满，紧接着蛮横直撞每一下都插进深处，没有办法再忍受，咬紧下唇握住金橘的手腕轻轻摇头，“我…啊…我不知道…金橘你慢嗯啊…！”

低吟中夹杂一丝委屈撞击在金橘的心头，微微湿润的眼角和轻皱的眉间勾起了他全部的疼惜，他知道自己爱人不想，不知道，甚至没来得及反应过来，可就是有人去碰他最珍贵的东西，这一点他永远不会接受。

银橘是他的，只能是他一个人的。

他俯下身吻去爱人脸上一点湿润，身下的冲撞放慢了些许，他真正开始想让自己心头的人享受快乐。

金橘直起身脱下两人的衣物，再次低头便含住银橘胸前粉红色的凸起，身下人虚浮搭在沙发上的修长双腿猛然间抖动一下，下意识想要夹紧最后紧紧缠上了金橘的腰间。

粗壮在人体内有节奏地律动，舌尖在乳尖反复碾压舔舐，在乳晕周围留下一圈晶莹水渍，胸前凸起很快充血硬挺起来，感受到身下硬物直抵小腹，金橘低下手握住银橘肿胀的欲望开始上下套弄，粗糙指腹不时蹭过马眼，顶端小孔就止不住往外淌水，低沉声线带着笑音凑近身下人耳旁，“只这样就那么有感觉吗，宝贝你太敏感了。”

在上身与下身的双重刺激下，没过多久烫人的爱液伴随一声低喘喷射在金橘的小腹处。金橘抬眼看向银橘，微微昂起的下颚和半眯双眸无不透露出爱人沉溺下的情欲。

是谁都会想让自己宝贝露出更多表情。

金橘从银橘的体内退出来，抱起他坐到自己身上，看着银橘还含着水雾的双眸显出疑惑，金橘笔直躺在沙发上拍拍他的臀部“宝贝帮帮我好不好，用嘴。”

语毕银橘的耳根到脖子很快蔓延了一片绯红，他转过身去趴在金橘身上，用双膝和手肘撑在沙发上，双手握住粗大的阴茎呼吸都凌乱了不少，当他含住顶端准备深入时，身下的温热触感刺激得他头皮一阵发麻，金橘仰头张口将他那根漂亮的小银橘包裹在口腔里细细舔弄。

他们在互相口…

意识到两人此刻是一种什么样的姿势在做什么，迫于羞耻感本能想去阻止，然而强烈的快感冲击很快使银橘软了腰，他近乎直接趴伏在金橘身上，但这丝毫不影响金橘的动作，甚至自家小吉他手丰润的臀部近在咫尺。

银橘知道自己没办法，只能靠更加卖力地吞吐欲望令爱人无法动作，可是银橘在情事上永远不及金橘，无论是技巧上还是羞耻心。

金橘的舌头灵活得就像一条蛇，缠着柱身绕了几圈直往铃口钻，听着爱人一声声堵在口中的闷哼自觉还是不够，很快他抬眼看到了那个一张一合湿漉漉的粉穴，他放过口中欲望试探着轻轻在穴口舔一下，看到小穴急剧收缩了一下，然后颤颤巍巍开始不断张合，没有丝毫犹豫张口覆上了娇嫩的穴口，果不其然听到银橘一声高过一声的媚叫，银橘声音好听他知道，但他从来没听过银橘什么时候叫得这么勾魂过。

于是他变本加厉伸舌搔刮穴口周围，双手掐着两边臀瓣防止身上人乱动，将舌头伸进小穴里抽插，虽没有那东西插进去深，但胜在舌头更滑更软。

银橘在快感下终究无法继续动作，趴在金橘腿间呻吟喘息，“金橘啊…嗯…你不要…啊不要嗯啊…别舔…”

想也是被欺负狠了，眼眶一圈发红，话音里带了些哭腔，脑子里也开始混沌不清，“哥哥…啊老公…呜…放过我吧…我错了…我的腰只有你能摸…哈啊…只给你摸…”

这几声胡言乱语对于金橘自然抱有十分的满足感，他翻过银橘瘫软的身子在欲望埋入穴内的一瞬间抱紧人，狠狠操弄数十下带着爱人一并高潮将滚烫射入体内。

“宝贝…宝贝，银橘，我好爱你。”


End file.
